The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo (2011)
| Rating = | Distributor = Columbia Pictures | Release date = December 20, 2011 ( / ) December 26, 2011 ( ) January 12, 2012 ( / ) | runtime = 158 min. | language = English | music = Trent Reznor and Atticus Ross | awards = | company =Columbia Pictures Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Scott Rudin Productions Yellow Bird Films | budget = $100,000,000 | gross = }} The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo is the American film adaptation of the book of the same name. The script was written by Steve Zaillian, is being directed by David Fincher, and was released on December 25, 2011. Cast * Daniel Craig as Mikael Blomkvist * Rooney Mara as Lisbeth Salander * Robin Wright as Erika Berger * Christopher Plummer as Henrik Vanger * Stellan Skarsgård as Martin Vanger * Joely Richardson as Anita Vanger * Yorick van Wagerningen as Nils Bjurman * Goran Visnjic as Dragan Armaski * Cate Montgomery as Lea Persson * Julian Sands as Young Henrik Vanger * Donald Sumpter as Gustaf Morell * Bengt C.W. Carlsson as Holger Palmgren * Geraldine James as Cecilia Vanger * Arly Jover as Liv * Anya Benton as Young Erika Berger (uncredited) * Gustaf Hammarsten as Young Harald Vanger * Tony Way as Plague (uncredited) News In February 2010, Columbia Pictures signed a deal with the Swedish production company Yellow Bird, which owns the cinematic rights to the three books, and Stieg Larsson's father Erland Larsson and brother Joakim Larsson. Joakim Larsson commented the deal in a Swedish newspaper "We get to stay in control for most parts, which seems to be quite unusual in Hollywood. But it was important to us, we didn't want this to turn into too much of a 'business-thing', we feared that he (Stieg Larsson) would be exploited." Columbia will do a total re-write based on the books, rather than a translation of the original Swedish script. Steve Zaillian, the writer of the script for "Schindler's list" has written the script. Trent Reznor, Academy Award winning composer for The Social Network, is writing the music. The released date is the 21'st of December, 2011. Trailer 8 Minute Trailer Posters Girl-with-the-Dragon-Tattoo-poster.jpg Girl-dragon-tattoo-poster-quad.jpg Soundtrack Track Listing *Disc: 1 #Immigrant Song #She Reminds Me Of You #People Lie All The Time #Pinned And Mounted #Perihelion #What If We Could? #With The Flies #Hidden In Snow #A Thousand Details #One Particular Moment #I Can't Take It Anymore #How Brittle The Bones #Please Take Your Hand Away *Disc: 2 #Cut Into Pieces #The Splinter #An Itch #Hypomania #Under The Midnight Sun #Aphelion #You're Here #The Same As The Others #A Pause For Reflection #While Waiting #The Seconds Drag #Later Into The Night #Parallel Timeline With Alternate Outcome *Disc: 3 #Another Way Of Caring #A Viable Construct #Revealed In The Thaw #Millennia #We Could Wait Forever #Oraculum #Great Bird Of Prey #The Heretics #A Pair Of Doves #Infiltrator #The Sound Of Forgetting #Of Secrets #Is Your Love Strong Enough? Category:Films Category:2010s films Category:Crime films Category:Thriller films Category:Crime thriller films Category:LGBT-related films Category:Mystery films Category:Mystery thriller films Category:Psychological thriller films Category:Serial killer films Category:Thriller drama films Category:Drama films Category:Detective films Category:2011 films Category:English-language films Category:2010s crime thriller films Category:2010s LGBT-related films Category:2010s mystery thriller films Category:2010s psychological thriller films Category:2010s serial killer films Category:2010s thriller drama films Category:American crime thriller films Category:American detective films Category:American films Category:Films about violence against women Category:American LGBT-related films Category:American mystery thriller films Category:American psychological thriller films Category:American serial killer films Category:American thriller drama films Category:Columbia Pictures films Category:Female bisexuality in film Category:Films about journalists Category:Films about missing people Category:Films based on crime novels Category:Films based on Swedish novels Category:Films directed by David Fincher Category:Films produced by Scott Rudin Category:Films scored by Atticus Ross Category:Films scored by Trent Reznor Category:Films set in London Category:Films set in Stockholm Category:Films set in Switzerland Category:Films shot in London Category:Films shot in Los Angeles Category:Films shot in Norway Category:Films shot in Stockholm Category:Films shot in Zürich Category:Films whose editor won the Best Film Editing Academy Award Category:Incest in film Category:Lesbian-related films Category:LGBT-related drama films Category:LGBT-related thriller films Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer films Category:Millennium series Category:Mystery drama films Category:Patricide in fiction Category:Rape and revenge films Category:Films with screenplays by Steven Zaillian Category:Swedish crime films Category:Swedish films Category:Swedish thriller films